


191: “You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [191]
Category: Remember the Titans (2000)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Drunkness, M/M, drunk, love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Gerry Bertier/Julius Campbell
Series: 365 [191]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	191: “You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”

**191: “You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”**

* * *

Julius jumped as he felt someone drop their head down onto his shoulder and arms wrap around his waist. He did relax however when he smelt that familiar cologne and he saw those familiar arms. "You're up pretty early Superman what's wrong nightmare?"

"Why was Sunshine in our bed beside me?" Gerry muttered lifting his head up until his face was buried directly into the side of Julius's throat.

"You two white boys tried to out drink me and Rev last night. Both of you ended up dead so I let you both sleep it off in room."

"You're the only one I wanna wake up next to. So next time put Sunshine on the floor."

"An face the wrath of Rev for his California Sunshine sleeping on the floor. I'm good Superman."


End file.
